Providence
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 53] ... La vie nous réserve des moments inattendus. Aussi tes très gênants. Moment de grande honte... Mais parfois les 2 peuvent être le début d’une nouvelle vie... YAOI


Titre : **P****rovidence**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série des petits OS du mardi… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 53) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Comme quoi une simple rencontre dans un lieu disons-le nous des plus commun peut tout changer !!!__  
__Comme d'hab j'ai adoré !__  
__Alors courage !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 1__er__ mai 2007 (Si si, j'ai réussi cet exploit).__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 8 mai 2007 à 19h40._

Alors attention, c'est un OS version, dialogue de la vie courante en grande partie, vous voici prévenus.  
Non, ce n'est pas à mourir d'ennui. Réléna est morte d'ailleurs dans ce texte. Paix à son âme.

J'ai eu l'idée de ce texte ce matin et comme j'avais la chance d'être chez moi, j'en ai profité pour l'écrire.  
Elle est dirons-nous banale.  
Une rencontre qui va changer plusieurs vies.  
Une conversation de monsieur tout le monde. **SI** ce type de conversation existe. Souvent elle dévie du droit chemin d'ailleurs…  
Donc, pas de quoi sauter au plafond.  
Par contre il y a un passage que j'adore.  
Devinez.  
Je le dirai à la fin de l'OS.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◇

**_Tous les OS du mardi sont courts, vous voici prévenus…_**_**  
**_**_Même mini parfois !_**_**  
**_**_Pas là. _**_**  
**_**_Il vous paraît court et bien non, il fait parti des plus long écrits à ce jour._**

◇ … ◇

◇ **OS du ****MARDI **◇

◇ … ◇

◇ Merci à _**Siashini **_pour cette correction.◇

◇

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 52 de mardi dernier et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **JustShad'y **-** Iroko** - **mini pouce06** - **Moonfree** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **nagoyaka** - **lisou52 **- **cristalsky** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **haevenly** - **zashikiwarashi** - **SNT59** - **NINO **- **mimi** - **jojo** - **L'ange gardien** - **Nathydemon** - **Dame Emma** - **marnie02** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** et **littledidi11**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◇

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**P****rovidence**

**

* * *

**

« Regarde le beau papillon. »

Duo court derrière un petit garçon de 5 ans parti à la chasse aux papillons blanc**s**.

« Angel fait attention tu vas finir pas tomber. »

Mais le petit garçon n'écoute pas l'adulte de 21 ans et continu de courir. Duo lui se prend les pieds dans une racine et s'étale de tout son long aux pieds d'un homme assis sur un banc.  
Angel s'était Dieu merci arrêté, tout comme le papillon qui lui avait pris place sur une feuille d'un bosquet.  
Péniblement Duo se releva et tomba sur deux yeux qui lui fit froid dans le dos avec les sourcils froncés…

« Vous allez bien ? »

…d'inquiétude semble-t-il.  
Duo lui fit un sourire gêné. L'homme en question devait être plus âgé que lui et il avait honte de s'être gaufré alors que son neveu avait habilement évité l'obstacle.

« Oui merci. »

« Vous saignez. »

« Hein ! **Au mon Dieu**… »

« HÉ… »

L'homme eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne retourne au sol.  
Le petit Angel au cri de son oncle et de l'homme revient vers eux aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

« Tonton Duo tonton Duo meurt pas steuplaît. »

« Hn ? »

L'homme regarda le petit bout de chou les larmes aux yeux maintenant, secouer son oncle comme un prunier. Une petite fille arriva à son tour, mais resta légèrement en retrait.

« Papa, il a quoi le monsieur dans tes bras ? »

L'homme soupira.

« Rien, il s'est juste évanoui à la vue de son coude qui saigne. »

Angel regarda l'homme avec de grosses larmes le long de ses joues.

« Il est pas mort mon tonton ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Tenshi donne-moi s'il te plaît la bouteille d'eau »

« Oui papa. »

L'homme prit la bouteille que lui donna sa fille.

« Merci ma chérie. »

Puis l'homme après avoir ouvert celle-ci en fit couler un peu sur le visage de Duo. Au contact de l'eau Duo cligna des yeux.

« T'es pas mort tonton, j'ai eu très peur, je veux pas être tout seul. »

Duo encore un peu dans les vapes serre son neveu contre lui.  
L'homme sourit.  
La petite fille qui s'était rapprochée de son père, sourit à son tour avec ses petites joues rosies.  
Elle trouvait Angel très mignon. Une copie presque conforme de son oncle, hors mis la couleur de ses yeux.  
Maintenant qu'elle avait vu ceux du monsieur encore dans les bras de son père.

« Je suis désolé, je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. »

« Hn, j'ai pu constater. »

Aidé de l'homme encore inconnu Duo se redressa et l'inconnu le fit s'asseoir sur le banc.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

L'homme prit un paquet de mouchoirs et après en avoir pris un, le mouilla avec l'eau de la bouteille.

« Ne regardez pas. »

« 'Vi. »

Duo était mort de honte, les joues toutes rouges.  
Angel s'était rapproché et tenait le pantalon de son oncle tout en regardant la petite fille aux grands yeux bleus et châtains avec un sourire immense sur le visage.  
Tenshi intimidé avait maintenant les joues en feu et se mordait la lèvre tout en bougeant de droite à gauche les mains derrière le dos, mais en regardant elle aussi le petit garçon aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique.

« Aaaieeeeeeeeeee… »

L'homme lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mon tonton il est douillet. »

« Hé ! Pas gentil, me vengerais. »

« Sur un enfant de quoi… 6 ans ? »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Non il n'a que 5 ans. »

« Comme ma fille. Aller courage vous allez garder votre bras, il ne sera pas utile de le couper cette fois-ci. »

Duo pâlit d'un coup et l'homme vit qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

« Je plaisantais. Désolé Duo. »

« Je n'avais pas compris la plaisanterie, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Excusez-moi mais, comment savez-vous nom prénom ? »

« Votre neveu l'a hurlé lorsqu'il vous a vu perdre connaissance. Heero, c'est mon prénom comme cela nous sommes à égalité. »

« Hein ! … Ah oui… Aieeee. »

« Navré, c'est fini. Je ne peux pas faire plus hélas. »

« C'est déjà très bien, merci infiniment. »

Duo regarde son neveu toujours perdu dans la contemplation de la petite fille.

« Angel mon cœur nous allons rentrer à l'appartement maintenant. »

Angel quitta du regard Tenshi et tristement répondit à Duo.

« Ooh, j'aurais bien voulu jouer avec la petite fille. »

« Je sais mon cœur mais tonton à bobo à son bras. »

Angel baissa la tête attristée de devoir déjà renter chez eux.

« Si ses parents ne sont pas trop pressés que vous le rameniez, vous pouvez venir chez nous. De cette façon ils pourront jouer un peu ensemble et je pourrais mieux vous soigner. »

Duo le regarda aussi tristement que son neveu ne l'avait fait quelque instant plus tôt avec lui.

« Je suis sa seule famille depuis 2 ans. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mais cela ne dérangera pas votre épouse ? »

« Je suis veuf en quelque sort. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Sorry, je… Je ne sais… »

« Ce n'est rien la mère de ma fille est décédée en donnant naissance à Tenshi. Nous n'étions pas mariés. »

« Oh. »

« Alors ? Ma fille a l'air aussi fascinée par votre neveu que lui par elle. »

Duo regarde ce qu'Heero regardait avec le sourire.

« Oui on croirait qu'ils viennent de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Tout en disant cela Duo réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et Heero aussi. Ils se regardèrent en même temps les sourcils levés.

« **Non !** »

Á l'évidence ils avaient eu la même pensée au même moment.

Durant le trajet pour se rendre chez Heero et Tenshi , Duo et Heero firent plus ample connaissance, comme leur nom de famille et ils parlèrent d'Angel et Tenshi. Ils finirent par se tutoyer.  
Environ 20 minutes plus tard chez la famille Yuy-Darlian.

« AAAHHHHH ça pique ça fait trop mal. »

« Duo tu n'as plus 4 ans quand même. »

Heero médecin enfin généraliste soupira. Duo fit la moue tel son neveu lorsqu'il devait lui faire manger des légumes. Lui aussi d'ailleurs faisait la moue car il n'aime pas les légumes non plus.

« Je t'assure que cela pique beaucoup. »

« J'ai fini de désinfecter cela ne va plus piquer. Je peux mettre le pansement ? »

« Oui… Dis. Tu es jeune pour être médecin. »

« Je vais avoir 29 ans dans 4 mois. J'ai repris le cabinet de mon grand-père après 9 ans d'études, il n'y a un peu plus d'un an. »

« Autant d'années d'études, ben dit donc. »

« Hn. Et toi tu travailles ? »

« Non je suis encore étudiant, mais tout comme toi cela n'est pas facile avec un enfant. »

« Hn, j'ai connu cela. Tenshi est d'ailleurs très en avance pour une petite fille de 5 ans. Et donc tu fais quelles études ? »

« Hein ! Ah oui. Je fais des études pour devenir professeur d'anglais. »

« Tu y arriveras vu que tu l'as appris petit vu ce que tu m'as dit. Angel aura lui aussi un avantage certain par la suite. »

« Oui et j'ai enfin trouvé notre équilibre avec Angel. C'est une nouvelle vie pour nous deux. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a cru que tu étais mort. »

« Oui, pauvre poussin. »

« Duo, vous voulez rester dîner avec nous ce soir ? »

« C'est très gentil mais ce serait abuser de la situation. »

« Bien annonce-le à Angel. »

Duo grimaça. Heero venait de finir de le soigner et Angel était hélas là lorsque Heero lui avait proposé de rester dîner avec eux.  
Angel d'un regard suppliant ne quittait pas des yeux son oncle. Duo soupira et baissa la tête résigné.

« D'accord nous acceptons l'invitation… OUCH Angel tu m'écrases. »

Angel lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue et repartit jouer avec Tenshi en lui criant qu'ils allaient manger ensemble ce soir.

« Traître, tu savais que je ne pourrais pas refuser cela à mon neveu. »

Heero le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« J'avoue avoir compté sur cela. »

Duo bouda en croissant les bras. Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pire qu'un gosse. »

« Hé ! »

« Aller viens tu vas éplucher les pommes de terres. »

« Hein ! Je vais devoir participer. Mais je suis invité et j'ai bobo à mon coude. Et c'est pour quoi faire les patates. »

« Pommes de terre, une purée jambon pour les enfants. Moi je nous prépare un repas japonais tu aimes ? »

Duo afficha un sourire immense des plus idiot.

« OH OUI. C'est trop bon la cuisine japonaise, Ok j'épluche les pa… pommes de terres. Tu ne serais pas du genre maniaque toi ? »

« Hn, un peu. »

« Moi je suis un peu bordélique. »

Heero se rapproche de Duo…

« Et bien il va falloir trouver un terrain d'entente alors. »

…et quitte la pièce sous le regard d'un Duo très intéressé par la pseudo proposition d'Heero. Duo quitte son perchoir et lui file le train.

« C'est une proposition ça ? »

« Hn, possible. »

« Tu es gay ? »

« Oui, tout comme toi. »

« Heu ! Comment tu peux savoir cela ? »

« Angel a dit tout à l'heure à ma fille que son tonton aimait beaucoup les garçons, mais que lui préférait les filles. Mais comme tu chouinais pour que je désinfecte ton coude, tu n'as pas dû entendre. »

Duo est rouge de honte.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Puis Duo fronce les sourcils.

« Cela explique pourquoi son maître me fait du rentre dedans à chaque fois que je viens le cherche à l'école. »

Heero rigole et lui donna un économe pour éplucher les pommes de terre.

« Il essaye de te casser. »

Duo grimace.

« Ben le prof n'est pas mon type, non merci. »

« Et moi ? »

Duo vira au rouge vif et se demanda si de la fumée ne sortait pas de ses oreilles tellement il avait chaud. Heero lui donna les pommes de terres. Duo commença d'éplucher celles-ci et Heero de son côté s'activa à la préparation de son plat japonais.

« Tu es toujours aussi direct ? »

« Disons que j'ai perdu déjà pas mal d'années, alors je rattrape le temps perdu. »

« Tu vas trop vite Heero. »

« Gomen, je ne voulais pas te brusquer et encore moins si tu ne ressens rien pour moi. »

« Gomen ? »

« Désolé. Excuse-moi, Tenshi me fait la morale parfois. Soit je suis trop froid, soit trop chaleureux. »

Duo lui sourit niaisement.

« Elle est toute mignonne ta fille. Sa mère devait être très belle. »

« Elle l'était. Mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée d'amour. »

Duo change radicalement d'expression faciale à ce qu'Heero venait de lui dire.

« Comment cela tu ne l'as jamais aimée d'amour. C'est quand même toi le père de sa fille non ? »

Heero soupire.

« C'est complique. Elle ne m'aimait pas non plus. Disons pour faire simple, Réléna sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques années, voir mois à vivre, elle a voulu laisser un peu d'elle sur cette terre avant de rejoindre les cieux. »

« En gros tu l'as aidée dans sa requête. »

« Oui. Moi aussi je désirais être père un jour mais au vu de mon homosexualité cela n'était pas possible. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« La Suisse et une fécondation in vitro. Ses parents nous ont beaucoup aidés et sont heureux d'avoir une petite fille. Elle ressemble à sa maman sauf pour la couleur de cheveux. Ils sont plus foncés que les siens, peut-être à cause des miens. Je suis fière d'être son père. Réléna a donné sa vie pour elle. Cette grossesse a juste accéléré son décès. »

« Je comprends mieux les deux noms sur la boite aux lettres. Tenshi sait pour sa maman ? »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu qu'elle soit au courant. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses grands-parents. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement lorsqu'ils lui en ont parlé il y a de cela 2 mois, elle a compris. Et a remercié sa maman de lui avoir donné la vie en se rendant sur sa tombe comme chaque année à l'anniversaire de Réléna. »

Duo avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Elle est très intelligente. »

« Hn. Trop je trouve, j'ai peur de l'adolescence. »

Duo essuie vite fait ses yeux et sourit.

« Tu as encore quelques années de répit devant toi. »

Heero soupire.

« Cela passe tellement vite lorsque l'on a des enfants. »

Duo fait un levé de sourcil en parfait accord avec ce que venait de dire Heero.

« Oui, où son mes 20 ans. »

Heero éclate de rire et Duo sourit comme un bien heureux.

« Baka. »

« Hein ? »

« Idiot. »

« Revois ta technique de drague Heero, baka ça ne le fait pas. »

Levé de sourcil de la part d'Heero qui stoppe ce qu'il faisait.

« J'ai une chance alors ? »

« Oui… Possible. »

Heero rougit et son cœur bat très vite à la réponse de Duo qui lui aussi avait repris des couleurs aux joues.

« Duo, je te trouve très beau. »

« Quand à toi tu es parfait, tu ne trouves pas que l'on ressemble à 2 collégiennes là ? »

Heero sourit sans oser regarder Duo.

« Oui… Mais tu es la plus belle collégienne qui m'ait été donnée de rencontrer grâce à une chute à mes pieds. »

Duo est tout chose.

« Dire que si Angel n'avait pas couru après un papillon, nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontrés. »

« Je remercie ce papillon de t'avoir mis à mes pieds. »

Duo regarde Heero en grimaçant.

« Ne crois pas que je suis soumis. »

« Ça je le découvrirai avec le temps. »

Heero profite du petit air prétentieux que prend Duo pour lui ôter l'élastique à sa natte.  
Duo surpris report à nouveau son attention sur Heero, qui en profite pour lui voler un baiser papillon.  
Les cheveux de Duo doucement se dénattent.  
Heero pose son front contre celui de Duo qui n'attend qu'une chose. Qu'Heero lui redonne un vrai baiser.

« Tu es magnifique. Tel un ange. Avec toi cela en fait trois sous ce toit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tenshi veut dire ange en japonais. »

« Tu crois en la providence Heero ? »

« Jusqu'à ce jour non. »

« Moi non plus, mais là. »

Heero dévore les lèvres de Duo des yeux et Duo impatient de ne pas voir Heero lui donner ce baiser qu'il attend prend les devant en l'embrassant.  
Heero attire Duo à lui pour approfondire le baiser, après en avoir demandé l'entrée. Duo se laisse aller avec soumission dans les bras d'Heero qui expert a pris les choses en mains juste après l'initiative de Duo qui donne par la même occasion son accord pour les hostilités câliniennes dans la cuisine.  
De trop court durée d'ailleurs…

« Vous faites quoi ? Tonton s'est encore évanoui ? »

« Mais non Angel, ils font des bébés. »

Heero et Duo au premier mot d'Angel s'étaient séparés et à la réponse de Tenshi avaient ouvert de grands yeux.

« Viens Angel on va jouer au docteur. »

« D'accord, c'est moi le docteur. »

Heero fronça les sourcils et Duo les leva.

« Elle est vraiment en avance ta fille. »

« Hn et ton neveu va jouer le rôle du docteur. »

« Heero, ils n'ont que 5 ans. »

Heero soupire.

« Tu as raison. »

« Il va falloir être plus prudent à l'avenir, le temps que cela devienne sérieux ou non. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Donc tu n'es pas contre une approche de ma part ? »

« Non, je suis plutôt pour. Tu fais très bien le bouche à bouche. »

« Et encore tu es loin d'avoir tout vu de mes aptitudes. »

Duo vira au cramoisi, les enfants l'avait déjà bien fait rougir.

« Dis ? On jouera nous aussi au docteur ? »

Heero le reprend dans ses bras.

« Oui et c'est moi qui ferait le médecin. »

« Hummmmm, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai hâte d'aller chez le médecin. »

« Arrête tu m'excites. »

« Désolé… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Demain c'est dimanche, on peut rester dormir chez vous cette nuit ? Je n'aime pas être la nuit dehors avec Angel. »

Heero rapproche encore plus son futur patient.

« Oui, j'allais justement te le proposer. »

Duo affiche un sourire des plus stupide.

« Alors, je peux continuer à t'allumer. »

Heero éclate de rire.

« Sauras-tu éteindre le feu ? »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent de convoitise.

« J'ai toujours caressé le rêve d'être pompier un jour. J'apprends très vite entre des mains expertes. »

« Nous verrons cela plus tard car… »

« PAPA NOUS AVONS FAIM. »

L'estomac de Duo en profita pour se faire entendre avec force.

« Désolé. »

Heero rit à nouveau et embrasse Duo sur le front.

« J'allais justement te dire que nous devrions reprendre la préparation du dîner. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui. »

Et ce fut en toute complicité qu'ils reprirent leurs tâches quant à la confection du repas, mais dans une ambiance très chaleureuse.  
Un début de quelque chose allait sûrement voir le jour cette nuit.

**FIN  
du  
LIII**

Ne râlez pas pour la fin.  
Possibilité de suite qui sait. Encore une fois tout est possible au royaume de la fiction.  
Houla, cela devient grave là !  
J'ai pas trop perdu le fil de cet OS en court de route et même si cela fait très roman avec dialogue, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui-ci.  
Et mon passage préféré est lorsque les 2 enfants débarquent dans la cuisine et les grillent en train de s'embrasser, suivit de leurs commentaires qui tuent.  
La vérité ne sort que de la bouche des enfants.  
Je vous souhaite un bon 8 mai en cette fin de soirée.

BISOUS, à mardi prochain, au pire à dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella** _

◇

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, à bientôt. Cat**_


End file.
